What do you know about pain
by spike summers
Summary: oz's return to sunnydale isnt a happy one.. i havent finished so dont be diapointed yet
1. Default Chapter

Buffy had just finished one of her "grueling" patrols and was walking home when she heard a strange sound. It was a cross between a moan and a whimper and she hurried towards the sound. Only two things made that sound, a animal being hurt or someone dying. She figured with her luck it was the second one.   
  
When the clearing came into view she spied two figures, one was of a tall manly figure, standing over the other. She could make out the red jacket of the first man and it confused her because it looked like a red trench coat. Something that was rather rare, even with the new French colors craze going on. The second figure was struck again in the general area of his head and let out a small whimper. Buffy stepped into the first figures view and pushed the man in his lower back making him step forward to avoid falling. He spun around, his dark brown eyes locking with the slayers mint green orbs. She smirked and pushed the man again. He stepped back and pulled a gun from his back jean pocket aiming it at her.   
  
Buffy stepped back defensively keeping fight stance, to her surprise the man fired one shot at the ground and ran off. She was about to run after, after one step forward her boot hit a body and she stopped. Crouching to the ground she pulled the dark haired figure forward, he didn't seem to be wearing a shirt put had sleeves on. Buffy turned the man over and stepped back. Even in the dark light she could make out the almost black hair, blue tinted and a new piercing over his eye. Eyes closed but ones she knew were a light sky blue. There was red all over his chest and she had to put a hand to her mouth so she wouldn't puke over her old friend. Oz hadn't made a sound since she heard the gun shot.  
  
She picked her friend up and shook him gently trying for a reaction. His eyes opened slowly, the pupils dilated and barely visible. "buffie" he dragged out the last syllables as his eyes rolled back. She shook him slightly harder, "oz wake up.. oz come on now" he didn't move and Buffy quickly dismissed the thought of waking him. She picked him up fully not caring the position he was in was making his jeans slick now with blood fall further down his slim waist. She ran as fast as she could, every step making him jostle in her arms, every shake making her grip loosen. She stopped twice to get a better grip on him before she arrived at the hospital.   
  
When she stepped in the doors none seemed to notice her. Everything went on its business. She went to the window in shock still holding oz's limp form. The nurse wasn't there and she leaned against the wall. The events of the night in auto pilot. A intern walked up to her and looked confused as she approached the blond slayer. She tapped Buffy's shoulder and looked down at oz. His blood dripped onto the floor by the inters shoe. The girl yelped and moved back running to a nurse. The nurse turned after being grabbed by her intern and looked where she was frantically pointing. Buffy stood in the same spot looking down at oz's face, watching him caught blood up and his eyes drifting shut. The nurse ran to Buffy looking at oz for less then a second and yelling for the medics to get over there.   
  
They pulled oz from the slayers grip and put him on a bed with wheels, pulling him into the operating room and started an iv and checked him over doing the best they could to stabilize him.  
  
Buffy had to leave, she was in the waiting room still in shock being hugged by a nurse. The nurse had her fill out paperwork and then had her call her friends. Xander and willow hurried to the hospital, she hadn't said it was oz…   
  
Willow ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Buffy are you alright I mean the phone call, it was kinda disturbing" she looked at Xander "yah what's with you buff". Buffy kept holding willow and sniffled some. 'it was him willow he was bleeding all over'. Willow looked down at buffys clothes breaking the hug, who Buffy" who was" she was cut short by a doctor coming in and walking to Buffy telling her she could go see him now. Buffy walked slowly like it was a funeral towards the room. She looked inside and started crying again. Willow stepped into the room and looked at the bed expecting riley or parker. But oz, her oz, laid on the white bed, as pale as the sheets he laid on. Iv's and machines hooked up all over him. The sheets were pulled back and a large bandage was over his chest near his heart.  
  
Authors note: yes I realize it sucks.. I just wanted to post it because I havent posted in a while and all ive been thinking about is Oz I watched the Halloween episode and I was all.. Aww poor wolfy 


	2. Chapter 2

She stepped in the room quietly, closing the door behind her with a barly audiable squeak. The thermostat by the door was set to 80 and it was already over room temp almost to its target. She pressed down, lowering the stuffy room temp and let her hand linger, it dropped as she slowly took her place at the bedside.

The monitors between her and the beds occupant beeped slowly pulling the tight knot in her stomach taunter. She pulled one of the many blankets the nurses snuck her, up over Oz's chest and rested her hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was there. Even with two of the thickly knit comforters, his skin felt cold. Granted they were "x's" of yarn and the loop holes were wide enought to stick a finger in, it was like his body didnt throw off any heat. The red head reached to her pocket looking around suspiciously as she pulled the prepared spell from her jacket and tugged back the blanket from his chest. Dark brusies covered most his upper torso, two previous surgeries since being admitted left there scars on his once flawless skin. One to stop the internal bleeding and a second when they finally found the bullet on a x ray. a starkly white square in the middle of purple and sickly green colord skin covered the temporary stiches. Willow placed the spell ontop the bandage and recited a spell she memorized earlier, ending it with a smile and gently taping the bag as it started a pale green glow. She took a glance at the monitor and covered him back up watching his pulse start to even out and blood pressure getting closer to the right range.

His heart has stopped twice since being brought in, making willow worry enought to gather the campus wiccans for a healing spell. Half of which had gratfully gathered in the waiting room in case the spell needed more energy. Willow settled back in the chair at the side opposite to his iv lines and locked fingers with his. His pale skin translucent with more bruising and less heat since they kept pulling the blankets back on his arm to get iron counts every hour.

She must have been more tired then previously thought as a jerk from the hand she was holding woke her. The spells glow trailed from his chest across in almost a vine motion to her and she suspected the nurse was choosing to ignore the green glow as she wrapped a cuff around Oz's arm and took his blood pressure. Willow moved back to let the nurse work and looked on worried as the girl took a longer then normal time writting it down in his chart. This was actually one of the nice attendings, the previous shift had yelled at the young wiccan atleast twice in a hour for breaking the visitor hour rules. The current nurse was almost the exact opposite of her team worker, bringing extra blankets only for the rude nurse to take away on her shift, and bringing willow a towel and cloth to clean up with each morning. The girl lifted the bed rails on the side with the iv and pulled Oz's arm up ontop a pillow as she took a hourly blood sample. The day before the rude nurse had brusied oz's arm up pretty good, jabbing him too deeply with the needle and holding a vice grip on his soft skin. Willow took her spot again at his side and held his other hand waiting for the girl to put a bandage on and leave before she wedged the pillow from under his arm to between him and the bed railing. Once he looked comfy again she pulled the blankets up and tapped the sashe bag then the new bandage trailing green glow to heal the new wound. For the next few hours she stroked the back of his hand and stared out the window, the sky dark with rain like the world was crying for her.


End file.
